supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Woodlen Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny..." Josephine: "Let's do "Operation: (bleep) Katherine, Annie, and Amy" today!" Announcer: "Annie meets a family with many badly behaved members." Amy: "Emily, you are driving me nuts." Emily: "Well, you are driving me spinach!" George: "I (bleep)ed some nerd at school." Josephine: "(bleep) stupid Katherine and Amy! They are dumb rule-makers!" Charlotte: "I don't want a (bleep) green puke-thie!" Submission reel Annie: "I am in Boston to meet a family who needs my help." Amy: "Hi. I'm Amy Woodlen. I have 4 kids." John: "And I'm John Woodlen." Katherine: "And I'm Katherine Woodlen. Their daughter and I have 2 kids." Amy: "My son George bullies people at school." George: "(bleep) of (bleep)ing NERD!" Amy: "My daughter Emily is well-behaved but she back talks all the time!" Emily: "I never thought a parent could be lazier!" Amy: "My other daughter Josephine swears at me and hits me, John, and her siblings!" Josephine: "(bleep) mommy, (bleep) Katherine, and (bleep) daddy." Amy: "Josephine ruined Emily's dance recital, Emily's gymnastics meets, and much more!" Amy: "Your swearing made Emily lose focus and she fell on beam! You are never going to one of Emily's meets AGAIN!" Katherine: "I am a single mom of 2 girls and one of them, Charlotte is very badly behaved!" Charlotte: "(bleep) healthy (bleep)!" Katherine: "When Charlotte misbehaves, I spank her with my bare hands and a big wooden spoon and drop hot sauce in her mouth." Katherine: "You deserve a spanking and hot sauce!" Katherine: "She ruined our aunts wedding, Christmas, Thanksgiving, and much more!" Charlotte: "(bleep) turkey I want Haribo gold bears!" Katherine and Amy: "Supernanny, help us!" Observation begins Parent meeting 1 Parent meeting 2 Annie: "Let's talk about Charlotte." Katherine: "Did you see how she behaved?" Annie: "Yes." Katherine: "I hate when she acts like that! I am going to spank her so hard today for 200 minutes!" Annie: "Spankings are child abuse!" Katherine: "They are not. Spankings and hot sauce are the only ways to discipline my kids!" Amy gets tough with Josephine Katherine gets tough with her kids breaks Katherine's precious vase Katherine: "SPANKING FOR YOU CHARLOTTE!" Charlotte: "(bleep) stupid spankings!" takes Charlotte to the spanking room Katherine: "I am starting with the behind. 3 hits per second." spanks Charlotte's behind for 10 minutes Charlotte: "Ow!" Katherine: "Now the arms." spanks Charlotte's arms for 20 minutes Charlotte: "THAT F***ING HURT!" Katherine: "TOO F***ING BAD! SINCE YOU SWORE, I AM GOING TO PUT HOT SAUCE IN YOUR F***ING MOUTH SO SCREAM ALL YOU F***ING WANT YOU NAUGHTY B****!" Katherine: "NOW THE LEGS! I AM GOING TO SPANK YOU HARDER AND THEN SPANK YOUR BEHIND AGAIN!" spanks Charlotte's legs for 20 minutes Charlotte: "F*** YOU MOMMY! YOU MADE ME RED!" Katherine: "I WANT YOU TO BE RED IF THIS WILL TEACH YOU A LESSON! AND IF YOU MISBEHAVE AGAIN, HARDER SPANKING!" Katherine: "Now your behind again, this time harder." spanks Charlotte's behind again for 70 minutes Katherine: "NOW THAT YOU ARE F***ING RED, MORE SPANKING!" Charlotte: "IF YOU CAN HIT ME, WHY CAN'T I HIT YOU?!" slaps Charlotte's face 2 times Katherine: "I AM THE BOSS OF THIS HOUSE AND IF YOU SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME, YOU WILL GET SPANKED WITH A WOODEN SPOON!" Annie: "Katherine, I am shocked!" slaps Annie in the face 2 times Katherine: "That's what people get when they disagree with me! Even adults!" Annie: "Oh, my, you are acting worse than your children." Katherine: "No, I am not!" Olivia: "Annie is right!" Katherine: "Olivia! Time for your spanking!" Olivia: "I thought I was well behaved!" Katherine: "For defending the s*** you get a spanking." Annie: "Oh, dear! takes Olivia to the spanking room spanks Olivia's behind for 10 minutes Olivia: "I AM WELL BEHAVED!" Katherine: "Ya think?" smacks Olivia's face for 10 minutes Katherine: "Did it hurt?" Olivia: "OF COURSE IT DID!" Katherine: "Good." Annie: "Wow, I am shocked!" Katherine: "Well the only reason I didn't move out and give my kids to mom is that I love spanking them and smack their f***ing faces!" Annie: "What on earth! You are such a child abuser! Your behavior terrifies me! That is really mean to your children!" Katherine: "YA KNOW HOW HARD I CAN SLAP YOU!" slaps Annie in the face very hard Annie: "Ouch!" Katherine: "I did it on my a**hole kids so now I did it to you!" Annie: "That really hurt so much. Don't ever do that again." Katherine: "That's what I want to hear!" Annie: "Goodness sake. Please, Katherine. Where's your love and compassion? Look at your children. You can't hate them." DVD meeting Onward Time for Annie to go Family update Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Spanking transcripts